When Words Fail, Music Speaks
by ChuckBlair08lover
Summary: -Music expresses that which cannot be said, and on which it is impossible to be silent.- And in the end, the love you take is equal to the love you make.- (Musical/AU. Chuck/Blair)
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to follow the story somewhat, but not completely. With Serena's arrival and all, Nate acting distant, etc. But other then that its going to be also completely AU in some ways too. Just follow along as best as you can. This will also be a musical fic, hence why the name of the story is 'When Words Fail, Music Speaks' I'd love for my readers to also tune into the songs listed in this fic. To me listening to the songs during the parts in the story makes things seem much more realer. With that said I do hope you enjoy this Musical CHAIR packed story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl nor their Characters, however I only wish I owned Ed Westwick (Chuck Bass) because he is just way to amazing, not to mention super sexy, that it seriously drives me crazy!**

* * *

 _ **Chuck Bass & his methods of seduction! Because we all know he's the best!**_

 _ **~xoxoxo~**_

"Chuck" yelled an extremely pissed yet sexy brunette running towards him.

"Waldorf, could you yell a bit more louder, with a little more excitement in it please." stating, while sporting his devilish grin.

"Bass don't be so crude." folding her arms, while standing next to him.

"Oh if you thought that was crude you have no idea what I'm capable of." lazily playing with the tassels of his scarf"

"Ugh, enough Chuck!" rolling her eyes up at him. "Look I was just wondering if you knew where Nate is, he didn't show up for 1st or 2nd period."

"It seems our boy Nathaniel had other things to attend to this morning." who am I her boyfriends keeper.

"Yeah I can see that, but do you know where he is?" gosh what an idiot.

"Damn Waldorf shouldn't that be something you know I mean you've practically implanted a tracker on the boy." Needy girlfriends would have to the worst. Good thing I don't do girlfriends ever.

"Funny Bass, but cut the bullshit. I'm being serious I don't know where he is. As for the tracker I will need to remember that next time." watching the edges of his mouth turn up slightly.

"Bullshit huh. My, my our little Waldorf is using such filthy words, I always knew there was a naughty Blair just hiding deep inside begging to let lose. "sensing her becoming impatient he knew he had to drop it already, but their banter was just too fun at times"

"Bass how did you ever know?" walking closer to him, before hitting him on the arm. "I'm serious, where is he?"

"If you must know Nathaniel is in New Haven for the remainder of the week, something about his Grandfather needing him and the rest of the Vanderbilt's present during an announcement" rubbing the spot that was just momentarily assaulted. Damn for a little thing she sure knew how to pack a punch. "And I can do without your abuse."

"Announcement, I wonder what could be going on." looking down, wondering why Nate failed to share any of this with her, but then again he had been avoiding her as of lately.

"I don't know he didn't disclose anything..." sensing her change in attitude. He instantly curses his best friend for always leaving him to clean up the mess. "Look Waldorf I'm sure its nothing, you know how he can be forgetful."

"Yeah I'm starting to see just how forgetful he can be... here lately." looking back up at him. "Its just he's been so distant here lately, especially after Serena returned. I just don't know what's going on with him anymore."

"I'm sure its nothing." Even though he knew exactly what was going on, in fact he'd known sense it first happened. "Nathaniel's just has a lot on his plate as of lately, what with his father and mother constantly nagging at him. I mean you know his grades hasn't been the best this year."

"Yeah your probably right." wanting to end this all together, plus Chuck seeing her vulnerable is never a good thing. "Well thanks Bass but I got to be heading to Music Class."

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right Waldorf." coming to walk behind her. "And as for the 'thanks' I can think of a more proper way you can oblige me.' watching her turn around quickly to face him.

"Please Bass, I would never touch you, less long let you touch me." watching him step closer, before raking his eyes up and down her form. Feeling her cheeks momentarily blush.

"Are you sure about that Waldorf?" lowering his head down to her level before starring in those big doe eyes of hers. "Because trust me I could make you feel things that would leave you laying awake at night craving for just one more touch." running his finger tips down her outer arm, instantly feeling tiny goose bumps breaking way to the surface. "Begging for one more encounter." he whispers in her ear, before hearing her gasp and blow the tiniest bit of air out.

"Chuck" she whispers, knowing she should push him away but for some reason she couldn't move, she was doing well to breath. "Stop please." her eyes meeting his in a forgoing starring battle.

"Why is pretty little Waldorf feeling heated?" watching those dark orbs look at him. He couldn't help but to be drawn to them. For as long as he knew her she had always been known for her big doe eyes and perfect pouty lips. What started out as a fun little game for him was slowly drawing him in way to much for his liking. He needed to get control real quick. "Don't worry Waldorf your not really up to par with the type of girls that I normally get with."

Yeah, and what's that 'Slut'?" pulling from whatever hypnosis she was just in. Instantly feeling conflicted, by the loss of body contact. Not to mention somewhat hurt by his words. Was there something wrong with her? wait what is she thinking, this is Chuck Bass for god sakes. "Because I would never associate with half of those whores that fall in that category."

"Careful Waldorf, don't want anyone to think you might be jealous." watching her eyebrows turn up at his words. "But those whore's know how to have a good time unlike you." he simply states.

"I know how to have a good time. And I don't even have to be a whore to do it." coming to stand closer to him.

"Sure you do. But I highly doubt watching 'Breakfast At Tiffany's' while sneaking an extra glass of mimosa would classify as having a good time." rolling his eyes. "But just in case you ever want to step over to the wild side, you know experience something out of the ordinary, well you know who to call." smirking at her. "Because trust me Waldorf I would give you a night to remember there's no doubt about that."

"Ugh.. your heinous, but sure thing I'll remember that." sarcastically stating. "Well this has been fun and all but I really must go, class is about to start and you know how I hate being late." turning and walking away"

"Wait up Waldorf" coming up behind her and casually draping an arm across her petite shoulders. "I'll walk you, besides we are going to the same class after all."

"Really you don't say." rolling her eyes, they've only been in the same music class sense freshmen year. "On one condition."

"Name it Queen B, and I promise to make it happen." whispering to her.

"Remove your arm from my shoulder immediately." she looks at him with her best evil expression.

"And her I thought you absolutely adored my touch, that is made your body quake at the mere thought of being close to me." he grins at her, but removes his arm anyways.

"Only in your dreams Bass" feeling momentarily relieved, but then inadequate too. What was it about Chuck here lately that has her questioning everything she says or does.

"Every night Waldorf" he smirked back at her while they continued walking to class. "Every night."

* * *

"Okay Class today we start the Improv segment of our class. Now you may remember last week when I told everyone to come up with a song that best describes you or what you like to do, because you will have to perform it in front of the entire class. Well that starts today so I hope everyone has did just that. You may just sing or if you play piano, guitar, any of the above instruments to my side here you can use as well. Now with that being said let us start in alphabetical order, it looks like we will only get through the A's and B's today but rest assure everyone will be performing this assignment, so let us begin."

After what seemed like forever. He heard his name being called.

"Charles Bass."

Making his way up to the stage, instanatly looking over at his teacher.

"Its Chuck." before turning his eyes back to his fellow classmates. Hearing his music cue. Noticing one person in particular looking straight at him. Those big brown doe eyes drawing him in once more as he began to sing his national anthem to the whole class.

 **(Ginuwine - Pony (Rendition) by SoMo)**

 _(Oh) (nah nah nahh) (no no no)_

 _I'm just a bachelor, I'm looking' for a partner._

 _Someone who knows how to ride without even fallen off._

 _Got to be compatible takes me to my limits._

 _Girl when I break you off, I promise that you won't want to get off._

 _######_

 _I want it, let's do it ride it, my pony My saddle's waiting'_

 _Come and jump on it I want it, let's do it ride it,_

 _My pony My saddle's waiting' Come and jump on it._

 _######_

 _Sitting' here flossing', peeping' your steelo_

 _Just once if I have the chance, the things I would do to you,_

 _you and your body, every single portion_

 _send chills up and down your spine,_

 _sweet juices flowing' down your thigh._

 _######_

 _If we're gonna get nasty baby_

 _First we'll show and tell_

 _Till I reach your pony tail (Oh)_

 _Lurk all over and through you baby_

 _Until I reach the stream You'll be on my jockey team (Ooh)_

 _######_

 _I want it, let's do it Ride it, my pony_

 _My saddle's waiting' Come and jump on it_

 _I want it, let's do it ride it, my pony_

 _My saddle's waiting' Come and jump on it_

 _And we do, and we do, and we do it all night right._

After the song ends he leaves the stage with a standing ovation from his other peers. But what surprises him the most was seeing Blair Waldorf herself being one of those. His best friends girl and counter scheming partner was clapping for him too. This only served to make him feel prouder. Remember his earlier words he shared with her, granted he may have told her she wasn't up to par with the girls he got with which was the truth. If he was being honest with himself, she was so much more in all accounts. Shaking his head of the naughty thoughts floating in his mind that moment. Lets face it, she wasn't his girl, she belonged to his best friend. Plus lets not forget, girls like that don't go for the Chuck Bass's of the world.

* * *

"Chuck" she yells while crossing the courtyard to him the next day. "Wait up."

"If this is regarding Nathaniel, I know nothing more then what I told you yesterday." turning to face her, he was in a hurry Katarina Meeks was giving him the look & he just knew he could get in a quickie before the morning bell was to ring.

"I wasn't... I mean I'm not asking about Nate," coming to stand closer to him. "That was quit the performance yesterday Bass. I'm truly impressed, I knew you had some musical background, what with you playing piano and all, but didn't know you could sing like that." watching his eyes look down at her in surprise almost.

"Yeah well I do possess many more talents Waldorf." smirking downward at her, not wanting to show how happy her saying that made him feel. He was still Chuck Bass after all, and compliments come and go. No reason to act any different.

"That I don't doubt." smirking back up at him. What was wrong with her why was she flirting with him. Maybe she was sick or lonely yeah that's what it had to be. With Nate always ignoring her lately and him being away currently.

"Yes... well it seems that I need to be going." things were turning a bit weird all of a sudden. What happen to the Waldorf who called him on his bullshit exactly? "Katarina Meeks is looking to explore some of my other hidden talents at the moment so I should really be going." looking over her shoulder to the opposing eyes starring him down still. Missing the hurt streaming from the petite brunette before him.

"Uh yeah... we wouldn't want to keep Kat waiting." stepping away from him to turn around, knowing a bathroom stall was calling her name in the near future, what was wrong with her why did Chuck's dismissal seem to hurt her so much.

Yesterday during his performance she could have sworn he was starring straight at her, hearing his voice and the lyrics of the song sent a warming sensation all through her body. She was seriously turned on by every word and move of his body. After it ended it was like her body had a mind of its own raising with the others and applauding, shortly after she felt ashamed for even thinking such unquestionable thoughts of her boyfriends best friend and scheming partner. I mean she hate Chuck right? But last night she found herself drifting off to dream land with those dark eyes starring straight at her. Which in turn caused her to search him out this morning.

"Hey" noticing her body slump all of a sudden, feeling torn on what to do. He reaches his hand out taking her face into his before pulling her up to look at him. "Thanks Waldorf, it must have really been a good performance for the Queen B to of liked it."

"There's no need to thank me, everyone liked it." looking at him once more, then flashing her pearly whites before turning to leave.

Watching her walk away he couldn't hide the disappointment that came over him. What was wrong with him, why did he have to dismiss her like that. Her words seemed genuine. Not to mention she wanted to spend time with him this morning.

To be perfectly honest he could careless about that Katerina chick. She was just someone he used to by-pass the time with. Something he never seemed to do when he was around Blair. No when she was around, he actually liked her company, whether they were nagging at one another or plotting someone's downfall. She was one of the girls he actually treated different. He didn't know if it was because she was dating his best friend or for the simple fact that they'd known one another sense Kindergarten. Maybe that why he always found himself respecting her in some ways. He loved watching her bring girls to tears with just a look, quit frankly that's just one of the small things he admired about her.

Rolling his eyes, and mentally slapping himself. He noted he shouldn't be thinking of Blair Waldorf at all. No he shouldn't be caring about her feelings, or watching over her when things go bad. That was Nathanael's job, not his! He was Chuck Bass, he wasn't suppose to care.

* * *

 **In case this fic looks familiar, that's because it probably is. I'm currently working on redoing some of my older Chuck and Blair fanfictions. Reason as to why, is because some of my earlier works was horrid. And to be honest, they're still not up to pare. I know I have a lot of problems with my grammar usage, wording, and where to use the right abbreviation's and so forth. I am really working hard to try my best to fix these problems. But until then I decided to go ahead and redo some of my stories. Most of them are the same, but I did change some of their conversations and so on. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be posting the next chapter soon! Please leave me an R &R. Constructive criticism is always welcomed! Thank you to those who have done so already, its been dually noted!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be fairly based on after Victor/Victrola. Its basically Blair's battle with her denial of feelings that she may possess or not for Chuck. Either way she finds herself not being able to stay away. Everything about him becomes a drug to her & she is becoming addicted.**

 **Also another side note in this story, Serena never saw Chuck & Blair that night after her party so therefore she has no idea about the two of them. Plus the storyline will kinda sway from the original. There will be a bit more Chuck/Blair action in this scene.**

 _ **Blair Battling Her Demons!**_

* * *

I Cant Stay Away

~*xoxoxo*~

"Hey B, look I know how hard its been sense Nate and you broke up but I promise things will get better." caressing the brunette's back.

"S please can we just stop talking about this already, I told you its fine, I'm fine." lifting her shoulders into the air.

"How is it that you seem so perfectly fine with all of this now, I mean wasn't you just in tears two weeks ago at your party when he didn't show up?"

"Yeah... but that was two weeks ago. I was... well I have been confused about a lot of things. To be honest I still am, but just know that you don't need to keep worrying about me. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." simply stating hoping to end the discussion all together.

"Okay B if you say your fine then I wont bother you anymore." turning to pick her purse up from the steps, first period was about to start. "Oh look who's making there way over" rolling her eyes. "Chuck don't you have some slut to entertain?"

"Now, now Serena don't talk about yourself that way." walking up to them instantly looking over to the one who'd been gracing his bed as of lately "What's wrong did I walk in on some dirty talk?" moving his eyebrows up then side to side. "What dirty little thoughts are going through those minds of yours?" smirking at them, while catching Blair look down and Serena roll her eyes. "Trust me if you need help clarifying anything I can help you in that department."

"Save it Chuck, nobody wants to hear what kind of vulgarity your about to say." turning to grab her friends hand so they can get to class.

"Why S here I thought you loved dirty talk. I mean you are one of the biggest attention whores at this school after all." looking up into a set of piercing blue eyes.

"Funny Chuck. As for me being a whore I think maybe you should look into a mirror because I'm pretty sure the only whore around here is you!" pulling a resistant Blair who still hasn't spoken a word, what is with her here lately? "Come on B lets get going, I'm suddenly feeling quit sick just being around the likes of him. And I know you don't want to be late for first period."

"S you can go ahead, there's actually something I was needing to talk to Bass about anyways." pulling her hand away.

"What could you possibly have to talk to Chuck about? The whole upside of Nate and you being broken up now is the fact that you no longer have to put up with Chuck anymore." raising her eyes at her friend to make her point.

"Oh I assure you S, Blair and I have plenty to talk about." smirking at the blonde.

"Enough you two" looking at both of them. "Serena I will meet you in class okay."

"Okay, I'll see you in there... then." giving her a cautious look then turning to leave.

"Waldorf I must say, you look absolutely ravishing this morning. "taking a step closer to her.

"Oh ravish me I'm sure." smiling over at him.

"Yeah well we certainly did a lot of ravishing this weekend did we not." grinning back down at her. "Just so you know my bed sure felt lonely last night, plus it was excruciating waking up with out you this morning." rubbing the pad of his thumb along her jaw line.

"Chuck!" knocking his hand from her face. "You cant be touching me like that out in public. I mean what if someone notices?" looking around quickly. "I thought keeping this whole thing a secret would be for the best, and if I don't recall your the one who suggested it first due to Nate being your best friend."

"Don't worry lover... no ones going to find out. Beside everyone is practically gone to class, which reminds me isn't today your day to perform in music class." starring at the sexy little brunette before him, how did he ever get so lucky to have her grace his bed or even want to spend time with him.

"Yeah I know but still we need to be more careful. Yesterday I thought for sure we were going to get caught under the stairway, you seriously need to quit grabbing me like that." Coming down the steps from the bathroom upstairs, 'they truly were much nicer then the ones on the bottom floor.' Chuck's arms reaching out to grab her, his hand over her mouth. His lust filled eyes looking at her. "Granted we may have been hidden but I'm pretty sure someone had how've heard us."

"I'm sure someone heard us too. Especially you. Those nice little noises you make, that delicate little purr of yours in my ear." rubbing circles into her soft stomach. "It is the sweetest music I've ever heard. Hearing you moan and scream my name, watching you quiver, and fall under my touch. Its becoming one of my favorite things to do as of lately. Will you be coming over after school... I can give you a ride."

"Oh I'm sure you can." still not believe that she'd ever let Chuck touch her in those ways. It was definitely becoming one of her favorite things to do too. "I'm not sure, I have a lot of homework. You've been taking up a lot of my time. Usually I have plenty of time to get it done. But here lately somebodies not leaving me alone." grinning up at him before turning to walk into the building.

"You know you enjoyed every minute of it to." smiling at her while following along. "I know I sure did." wiggling his eyebrows up at her.

"Yeah, yeah.. Chuck you know as well as I do that you've never had a problem getting someone to pass your time with." it was true, Chuck never had a problem getting anyone to share his bed with or his time. Inwardly though she couldn't shake the thought of him choosing someone over her. She'd become addicted to the time they shared here lately. Plus enjoyed just being in his company.

"Your right... but none of them are you." he wasn't lying when he said that, Blair was clearly one of the most amazing girls he'd ever bedded and that was saying something, their sexual chemistry was undeniable. But it wasn't just about the sex with her, he actually enjoyed having her around. Their conversations, 'this' the playful banter.

"And just what is it that I have that all the others don't exactly?" she knew she was stepping over the line of casual friends with benefits but she just had to know.

"Well I can show you better then I can tell you. But sense you asked I suppose I can tell you a few things." reaching down, grabbing her arm then pulling them into an empty room. "Well for starters your lips. Their soft, full, seductive, its like you've perfected this pout to them." dropping his lips down for a quick kiss before pulling away. "And the subtle taste of something sweet. Cherries perhaps?"

"I'd have to tell you, your correct. Go on." staring at the clock, noting she was late already, bust standing here with him at this moment quickly pushed that thought away.

"Your so undeniably beautiful and quit honesty the most sexy girl I've ever known or seen." gradually unbuttoning her shirt while talking, until he is left starring straight at her laced purple bra. "Nice, very nice did I happen to mention that purples my favorite color." running his fingers over the tops of her breast.

"Yes actually you have, in fact I bought this set just for you." closing her eyes. Feeling his cool fingers glide over her heated skin.

"The fact that your so attentive to my needs and wants." picking her up then placing her on top of the teachers desk" Is wonderful. Oh, did I mention that the sex is incredible." laying her body back onto the cold surface. Eliciting a shiver all over her. "The way you body seems to fit perfectly with mine." crawling on top of that perfect little body of hers. Watching her eyes move with every motion coming to a stop and meeting with mine.

"Enough talking I want you to take me. Right here. right now. Take me now!" pulling his face down in one swift motion. Instantly taking his lips into hers. Before feeling him move away.

"The fact you tell me what you want and when you need it." taking her lips into his once more. Deepening the kiss, nibbling at her soft pouty lips before pulling away. That's when he caught a glimpse of her perfect white teeth peeking through, and in that moment he couldn't deny how beautifully sexy she looked. "God I swear your so beautiful I could just eat your teeth." growling softly. Feeling her hands intertwine in his hair.

"Well I know something else you can eat Bass." running her nails through his scalp.

"I would eat every part of you Waldorf if that were possible." moving his head down to lick the tops of her breast before pulling down her bra to get better access to her pert nipples.

"Ohhh... Chuckk.." breathing in deeply at the assault of his tongue and teeth pulling and nipping at her.

"You like that, don't you. Well its about to get a lot better." slowly licking and kissing a trail down her stomach. Pulling her legs over his shoulders to gain better access to that sweet spot between her legs. Pushing her skirt up, pulling her purple laced panties to the side. But before he could go any further he felt her. Her hands stopping him.

"Chuck are you sure we should do this. I mean I'm already ten minutes late for class as it is. even thought she knew they were fine in this classroom. It was only used for AP Calculus on Wednesdays and Fridays. Still she felt nervous that someone might find them, or come looking for her in particular.

"That's just it Waldorf your already late." groaning hoping she would just give in, he wasn't kidding when he told her how much he missed her" Come on Blair you know you want this, I know you want me just as much as I want you." feeling her hands leave his, gave him the answer he was seeking.

Feeling his finger slip between her folds before plunging into her core. Gasping out loud, knowing she was damned anyways, she knew it was wrong being here right now with him like this but every time he looked at her or touched her this way all her thought process went out the window.

"That's what I though." chuckling a bit to himself before lower his head and nibbling, sucking on her sweet little bud. Even he couldn't deny the affect Blair had on him. She was becoming one addiction he didn't have plans on giving up anytime soon.

* * *

"Blair you still haven't told me why you were so late for first period. That's so unlike you." coming to set next to her in second period.

"I know Serena but I promise I'm fine. I was having a couple of problems that needed to be sorted out, but every things fine now." that was no lie Chuck definitely made all her problems go away with just a flick of his tongue. Bringing her into a shaking mess on the desk before him, moaning his name one after another, she wanted to reciprocate but he didn't want her any later for class then she already was, so they made plans to meet up after school at his suite.

"If you say so. So what exactly did Chuck want anyways?" still not quit believing her friends odd behavior here lately.

"Oh nothing we were just going over some notes from physics class that he missed on Friday." hoping she sounded convincing.

"Sense when is Chuck so worried about his studies these days?"

"Serena did it ever occur to you that maybe there's more to Chuck then what you think?" getting tired of her always putting him down.

"Uh... not really." rolling her eyes surely hell must have freeze over. Was Blair really taking up for that bastard! "Come on Blair you cant be serious, its Chuck were talking about. He doesn't care about anything or anyone but himself.

"I know you may think that but, personally I've witnessed other sides to him that would surprise even you." it was true she had, he could be caring at times. He was always complimenting her. Before him she never knew what it was to feel beautiful, never being enough for her mother or Nate but to Chuck he made her feel beautiful, plus told her everyday.

"Really? Please do tell of this mysterious Chuck Bass that I nor anyone else has had the pleasures to see." surely her friends lost her mind. Maybe Nate really did do a number on her if she was thinking Chuck could be anything but an asshole.

"I don't have to explain anything, just know that I'm right! He really can be caring at times." hoping to end this conversation quickly.

"Whatever Blair. Saying Chuck and caring in the same sentence is like saying A horse can be lead to water, but a pencil has to be led." then wondering if she worded that right.

"Do you even know what that means?" raising her eyebrows up to her friend, Serena was beautiful and all but sometimes she really could be dumb.

"I... yeah I don't know, its just something I've heard Dan say before." wondering what exactly it meant now. "Do you know what it means?"

"Its basically a showing of the word Lead being used in two different kinds of ways" laughing slightly at her friends confused face. "Basically the term of the horse being lead to something as to the adverse case of using a pencil one must capture and control along and amongst the paper." looking to her friend seeing the confusion still permanent on her face.

"Uh yeah I still don't follow." now she was even more confused then before.

"Never mind..." yep defiantly dumb "Are you about ready, I cant be late for another class today. Plus today is my day to perform my song for music class,"

"Yeah I'm ready." grabbing her books, to stand up. "So are you nervous about singing today?" she was super nervous last week during her performance. Then again she was never one to carry a tune exactly.

"Umm... a little I guess. I think I'll be fine." walking down the hall, she was a bit nervous she had changed her song three times already but was certain the song she had picked now was pretty much perfect for what was going on now in her life that is.

"Well there's no need to be nervous, surely you couldn't do any worse then I did. I mean at least you can sing." laughing out loud.

"Yeah but what if I mess up or something." she'd only been practicing this new song for the last couple of days. People forget lyrics all the time.

"Not possible. B your going to do great." remembering Blair always singing growing up. She had a beautiful voice then and now.

"I have to agree, Waldorf your going to great. Serena knows it & I know it." walking up behind the petite brunette, and tall blonde.

"Chuck... have you been there the whole time?" turning to face him.

"Nope just got here, but I thought I'd join the two of you considering were all headed to the same class." smiling at her, he had already missed her so much after there session from earlier, he was starting to wonder if he'd ever not miss her.

"Yeah sure. If that's okay with you S?" turning to her blonde friend.

"Yeah its okay I suppose." deciding to give this whole Chuck has another side theory to good use. "Just keep the dirty jokes down to a minimum Chuck."

"I'll try but no promises S." smirking at her, while the three of them continued walking.

* * *

"Thank you Cassandra Watson that was a beautiful rendition of Over It. Now next up we have Blair Waldorf performing for us." looking to the brunette off stage. "Blair dear you may come forward now, do you have music for your song or are you going to play?"

"They have my track in the sound room." taking the stage instantly seeking out Chuck's eyes which were already fixated on her.

"Very well then. Start when your ready." taking her leave.

Hearing the Music start she knew it was her time. Looking directly in his eyes instantly knowing who this song was about. It was her anthem for the past week because of him and how he made her feel. Here at this moment it was just the two of them in a room full of faceless people.

The Veronicas - I Can't Stay Away

 _This is wrong_  
 _I should be gone_  
 _Yet here we lay_  
 _'Cause I can't stay away_

 _Roses bloom_  
 _In your dirty room_  
 _I come to play_  
 _'Cause I can't stay away_  
 _No I can't stay away-ay_

 _I'm conflicted_  
 _I inhale now I'm addicted_  
 _To this place_  
 _To you babe_  
 _I can't stay away_  
 _Can't stay away_  
 _We get up, we go down_  
 _Then we go one more round_  
 _It's wrong, they say_  
 _I can't stay a- I can't stay away_  
 _No I can't stay a- I can't stay away_

 _I was numb_  
 _For you I come_  
 _Night and day_  
 _And I can't stay away_  
 _No I can't stay away_

 _I'm conflicted_  
 _I inhale now I'm addicted_  
 _To this place_  
 _To you babe_  
 _I can't stay away_  
 _Can't stay away_  
 _We get up, we go down_  
 _Then we go one more round_  
 _It's wrong, they say_  
 _I can't stay a- I can't stay away_  
 _No I can't stay a- I can't stay away_

 _I wish I could_  
 _Leave and never return_  
 _Baby, I know I should_  
 _But for you I'd burn_

 _Stay away_  
 _'Cause I can't stay away-ay_

######

 _I'm conflicted_  
 _I inhale now I'm addicted_  
 _To this place_  
 _To you babe_  
 _I can't stay away_  
 _Can't stay away_  
 _We get up, we go down_  
 _Then we go one more round_  
 _It's wrong, they say_  
 _I can't stay a- I can't stay away_  
 _No I can't stay a- I can't stay away_

 _I can't stay away_  
 _I can't stay away_  
 _I can't stay away_  
 _I can't stay away_

After the song ended the only person who truly mattered at the moment was Chuck himself. When looking back at him he was grinning smugly at her because he knew the song was dedicated to him. In a way she felt vulnerable. Letting him in that much. Her thoughts were sacred. Even though she was probably denying a lot of what she was feeling for him she would at least give him this much. Smiling back while walking back before plating herself right next to him.

"Amazing Waldorf as always" he whispered. "And just for your information, I'm glad you cant stay away, because I cant either. Your like a drug and I'm addicted" pulling her hand under the table to intertwining her fingers with his.

"I couldn't agree more." smiling at him feeling his bigger hand intertwined with her much smaller one felt amazing. But also noting that the Chuck Bass she'd always known didn't hold hands. "Later at your place its on." smirking at him"

"Definitely! You owe me big time." turning his face up into a devilish grin.

* * *

 **Well I do hope you liked this chapter. I'll try and post the next one this weekend. I do have it already edited some but still need to do a few tweaks to it. Reviews are always welcomed, also constructive criticism too. It is your wonderful reviews and follows that keep me going after all. Anybody else wondering what might happen it the next installment to this story? Stay tuned, more emotions are sure to arise in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sure Thing!**

 **Set after 1x08. I'd like to thin that the two of them had enough time to explore each other. Chuck clearly developed some type of feeling for Blair during this time. You could see the hurt written all over his face during the High Society episode. I believe he had feelings early on. I think Blair did to but she was to busy being in denial plus she was always worried about her image so to speak.**

 **But I hope you enjoy this chapter, it will be very AU.**

 **Chuck's emotions battling for dominance.**

* * *

"Please stay a bit longer." pulling the striking brunette back into his arms.

"Chuck you know I cant. I'm already 30 minutes late as it is. Serena is going to freak if I cancel on her again." she wanted to lay with him longer, but she'd done canceled on Serena yesterday. They'd been practically inseparable behind closed doors after her birthday.

"Yes you can." pulling her hair to the side, while pampering kisses along her neck. "I promise... I'll make it well worth it." whispering seductively in her ear.

"I don't doubt that one bit." laughing lightly at the tickling sensation from his soft lips. "But I promise it wont take me long. A hour tops then I'm all your again."

"Okay... I guess I can wait." pulling away from her. "But come 2p.m. your mine Waldorf." wrapping his arms around her dainty waist.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." smiling up at him.

It was still a little weird being like this with Chuck. At times all she wanted to do was run. Nothing could be good about becoming emotionally attached with New York's most notorious bad boy. Yet here she stood, wrapped in his embrace. Staring up into those almond shaped eyes of his. Feeling perfectly content.

"Well... please be on your way then." watching her face become confused, instantly realizing that she probably thought the worst. "No not like that. I mean it more so in a way to get this whole lunch date over with, so you can get back to me. The faster the better." kissing to top of her forehead.

The feelings that he'd tried to deny daily after their first night together were starting to get the best of him. He'd be lying if he denied when she'd kissed him that night that it didn't make him light headed. He was Chuck Bass after all, well known for his exploits and all around bad boy attitude. But being with Blair made him feel, do, and say things he'd never thought would be imaginable. For the first time in his life, he found himself unsure of what the next day was going to bring. Would today be the last time he'd be holding her like this? Kissing those sweet, soft lips. Staring down at those big shining eyes of hers.

"Okay, I'm leaving." grabbing her hand bag before quickly turning to give him a peck on the lips.

"Make it a fast one Waldorf." winking at, dare he say his girl?

"Definitely! Miss me?" turning her eyebrows up at him.

"Always!" genuinely grinning back at her.

* * *

"So your full of smiles here lately." her blonde friend mused. It was true Blair had been exceptionally happy as of lately.

"Yeah I don't know what's got into me!" taking a bite of her sushi.

"Or should I be asking who's got into you lately?" watching her friend eat bite after bite. Yep something is defiantly going on never has she seen Blair shoving food into her mouth like this. Although it was a nice change for once, her friend was much to skinny she thought, having Eleanor for a mother couldn't be easy at all.

"Oh S your being ridiculous." watching her friend roll her eyes in disbelief. "I'm serious, I.. I've had this realization recently. Nate was only holding me down, him constantly judging me, comparing me to others got old. I only wished I'd ended things sooner to be completely honest."

It was true every single bit of it, he did judge her from her scheming to manipulation. Lets not forget being compared to Serena on a daily basis got old real fast. She already had her mother barking down her neck on not being good enough she didn't need that from him. Come to think of it Chuck was the only person who ever excepted her for who and what she was. His suggestive comments while at times were borderline creepy it still made her smile knowing he thought of her in those ways even before victrola.

"So what your saying, is your glad Nate and yourself are longer together?" watching her friend nod a yes. "I was just wondering because you seemed so distraught at your party when you seen the gossip girl blast."

"I know and at the time I was upset, but it was more so over the embarrassment of everyone seeing him in the arms of another girl." remembering some of the nasty rumors that soon circled after. "It wasn't because I was in love with him or anything."

"But I... I thought you did love Nate?" They'd practically been dating before Jr. High.

"I did, I'm not denying that. But the past year or so things have fallen apart. I've felt more distant to him then I've ever felt before. Did it hurt yes, but it also made me realize that those feelings I thought I had for him wasn't real love. I was , merely use to the idea of Nate, the familiarity, that's it. The connection we shared was gone a long time ago."

Nate may have been pretty to look at, not to mention he was societies poster boy depiction of what you wanted for your daughter. But deep down Nate could be the biggest jerk. He'd just hid his well.

"All I see." taking what all her friend just confessed in. "Well if you happy B then I'm happy. That's all I want for you, because this Blair that's been existing for the past few weeks is different. She is carefree, excited, and smiling all the time. Seeing you this happy all the time is definitely something I can get use to. So whatever your doing or whoever might be in your life right now, don't let that go."

"Thanks S!" Chuck's face instantly flashed in her mind. Being with him these past few weeks was amazing, scary granted but amazing none the less. "I don't plan on changing things anytime soon." smiling before returning to her meal.

* * *

"God I've missed you!" pulling the brunette into a tight embrace.

"You've missed me." laughing at his antics. "I've only been gone an hour tops." smiling inwardly. The way he managed to make her feel in just a short amount of time was crazy even to her.

"Yes and what a ungodly long hour it was." taking her sweet delicate lips into his. "Don't you ever make me wait like that again."

"And here I thought meeting her for lunch in your hotel none the less would save me on time." pulling her headband free from hair before pushing Chuck gradually back on his couch. "Someone is a bit to hard to please" smirking at him before proceeding to straddling his lap. Instantly feeling his hardened member below her. "Or not..." raising an eyebrow up at him.

"If anyone can please me its definitely you." grabbing her sides, pushing her down.

"Well... aren't we eager." wrapping her arms around his neck. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were quit smitten with me!"

"I don't think smitten even covers it" pulling her face down lightly to his. Kissing the lips he'd so been wanting to taste for the past hour. "I'd say more like Addicted."

"Oh yeah" grinding against him. "And just what about me do you find so addictive Chuck Bass?" kissing a trail along his jaw, he really did have such a exquisite face. Why she'd failed to notice this all before is beyond her.

"Well for starters, I'm addicted to those big beautiful doe eyes of yours. When you look at me I find I'm drowning in them almost to the point of no escape and trust me I don't want to either!" lightly caressing the side of her face. "Then it would have to be your lips, you've always had these perfectly pouty naturally red stained lips that are so kissable that I don't want to stop feeling them on mine." meshing his lips with hers. "Your taste is out of this world, only leaves me wanting more." smiling at the beautiful brunette before him. "Your skin, so fair, soft to the touch, I swear I could touch you all day." caressing up and down her arms. "Your beautiful bouncy locks of hair cascading down your back only serves to drive me more mad when I look at you." twirling a piece around his finger. "Your body is absolutely without a doubt a work of art Blair, your beyond beautiful to me. There is no one else who even compares or comes close to you." pulling her dress up and over her arms tossing it to the side. leaving only her bra and panties. "Your breast how perfect they seemed to fit into my hands." kneading each one gradually.

"Oh Chuck,... that feels so good." shutting her eyes, while bending her head back slightly.

"Your neck and shoulders, it is true when I tell you that they are my kryptonite." kissing a path from under her chin all the way to her breast. Taking each dusky nipple into his mouth one at a time. Hearing her moans become heavier. "The sounds you make drive me crazy. Its like music to my ears, music I constantly want to hear. Its everything Blair your beyond amazing, your the sure thing for me."

"Sure thing huh?" looking down at his lust filled eyes. "Well please let me show you just how sure about this I am." unzipping his him spring to life before her eyes.

Never in her life had she met someone who'd acted so desperate for her touch. Some people might be scared of that but to her it was all she wanted or needed. To know she could have Chuck Bass of all people practically begging her for that attention only served to turn her on more. Normally she'd snarl her nose up to all the things he'd said before believing it to be a lie. One of his welled thought plan to bed her. But she found herself believing every single word that left his mouth. It was like she was his drug and he was addicted. If she was being honest with herself she too was becoming addictive if not already!

* * *

"I was so pleased from all of the performances these past few weeks that I decided to continue on with this assignment. Now I hate putting anyone on at such short notice but would anyone like to come forward and entertain the class again?" looking around the room. "Any takers, oh come on don't be shy. I know you'll be just as good this time as you was last time." finally seeing someone raise their hand. "Yes Chuck Bass do you have a song prepared for us?"

"I guess you could say something like that. I was going to play the piano and sing if that's okay with you?" Playing the piano wasn't anything new. His father insisted that he take up piano lesson at the early age of 6. He did until the age of 15 where he decided to stop but that didn't mean he couldn't still play.

"Oh absolutely! I just love it when someone plays an instrument." clapping graciously. "Please take the stage." motioning for him. "You can begin anytime, but firstly what song is it that your going to perform for us?"

"Its an original actually. I wrote it just last week. Its called Sure Thing." smiling at Blair. Her eyes hadn't left him sense the beginning of class.

Blair was surprised to see he volunteered. Excited to hear him sing again, not to mention she always enjoyed hearing him play. Early in their childhood she was made to take dance lesson where he was made to take piano. At times during their play dates he would play while she would dance. Looking back now they really did have so much in common not to mention they really were close friends even then.

"Wow... " enamored the teacher, not only was he going to play but he was also going to sing a song he wrote none the less. "Please if you may." watching him nod before he began to play. Quickly noticing his eyes wondering from the keys to a certain brunette.

 **Miguel- Sure Thing (Cover) by SoMo**

 _Rock wit me babe, let me hold you in arms._

 _Talk with me baby whoo whoo..._

 _You can be the cash, I'll be the rubber band_  
 _You be the match, Imma be your fuse_  
 _Boom!_

 _Painter baby you, Could be the muse_  
 _I'm the reporter baby, You could be the news_

 _Cause you're the cigarette, And I'm the smoker_  
 _We raise a bet... Cause you're the joker_

 _Truth though You are the chalk_  
 _And I could be the blackboard_

 _And you can be the talk_  
 _And I could be the walk_

 _Even when the sky comes falling_  
 _Even when the sun don't shine_

 _I got faith in you and I_  
 _So put your pretty little hand in mine_

 _Even when we're down to the wire babe_  
 _Even if it's do or die_

 _We can do it baby simple and plain_  
 _Cause this love is a sure thing._

 _Rock wit me babe, let me hold you in arms_

 _talk with me baby, whoo whoo..._

 _You could be the lover, I'll be the fighter babe_  
 _If I'm the blunt, You could be the lighter babe_  
 _Fire it up!_

 _Writer baby, You could be the quote_  
 _If I'm the lyric baby, You could be the note_  
 _Record that!_

 _Saint, I'm a sinner_  
 _Prize, I'm a winner_

 _And it's you_  
 _What can I do to deserve that_

 _Paper baby, I'll be the pen_  
 _Say that I'm the one, Cause you are a ten_  
 _That's Real and not pretend!_

 _Even when the sky comes falling_  
 _Even when the sun don't shine_

 _I got faith in you and I_  
 _So put your pretty little hand in mine_

 _Even if we're down to the wire baby_  
 _Even if it's do or die_

 _We can do it babe simple and plain_  
 _Cause this love is a sure thing._

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Look for the next chapter to be posted sometime tomorrow. Thank you to those who've left a review and followed. It means the world to me. Honestly! Please feel free to send me a PM on here if you have any question or anything. I also have a twitter to which you can follow me on there also. worthywestwick (Yes I'm a hardcore dedicated Ed Westwick Fan haha...)**

 **xoxo**

 **B**


	4. Chapter 4

**Side note: This chapter is from 1x10 to 1x13. Same concept somewhat, yet Completely AU though.**

 **Blair and Chuck did end things. She also went to Cotillion. Chuck however did play a much bigger part in it then what was originally screened, he was so scared of losing Blair that not only did he set up the whole Carter/Nate fight but him and Blair got into it quit hot & heavy so to speak after she found out that it was him to orchestrated the whole thing. Chuck still hasn't revealed his true feelings to Blair nor has she for him. Chuck has officially put up all his walls again. Seeing Blair with Nate again caused him to close up completely.**

* * *

 _ **You can deny it all you want but you did want him, hell you might have even loved him. -Blair Waldorf**_

 _1-15-07_

 _11:26 p.m._

 _Dear Diary_

 _So they say absence only makes the heart grow fonder, well I'm starting to consider that its more like desperate. Don't get me wrong things with Nate seemed to be going well in fact he seemed to be so in tuned, much more then he was before. But why was it I found myself making excuse after excuse for why I couldn't meet him for lunch. He'd practically invited me to his grandfathers estate up in New Haven for some bonding time and I couldn't get away quick enough. What was wrong with me? Oh yeah I remember it had to do with a certain Basshole who decided to rip my heart out and them proceed to stomp on it. Why did he have to screw with what we had, things were going so good between us. Behind closed doors he was sure to satisfy all my needs, sweet at times, made me laugh and smile more then Nate had during the whole 4yrs that we dated. Chuck had became an addiction I wasn't aware of until after I didn't have him no longer. But then he had to go and screw with my cotillion, the only one I was to ever have. But I think what hurt the most was knowing he'd done it out of spite, not because he was jealous although I was certain he had to of been but he quickly denied that before hand. I remember at first I had hated him for ruining it. Me going to Nate had been to prove some point to him but also to me. Nate had been gentle and slow with me for our first time together. I felt like I was doing Chuck wrong the entire time but I still didn't stop, plus the whole time I couldn't help but compare Nate to Chuck, it was definitely a true statement that Chuck was much more well endowed with the size but also the experience. Ugh.. why am I doing this to myself stop it Blair stop it! Your with Nate now, Nate loves you, you love Nate right?_

 _-Blair Waldorf_

* * *

"Blair what.. what are you doing here? I thought for sure you'd be gone with Nate up to New Haven." walking up the met steps.

"No, I decided not to go. Besides you know how I hate to miss school S!" dipping her spoon into her newly opened yogurt.

"B it would've only been for like two days that you'd been missing. Plus some alone time with Nate couldn't be bad." taking a seat next to her.

"I...I know S, but I just have a lot going on right now okay. So can we just please drop this!" pleading her case.

"Uh.. yeah sure, so how's life at home been for you exactly?" dropping the subject before hand.

"Fine, same as usual. Mother being the judgmental hypocrite she always is. Dad calling when he remembers that he in fact has a daughter he left behind." her life was irrevocably screwed up and had been for such a long time now.

Things seemed harder to deal with . Realization kicked in quick to say the least. It had been Chuck that stood by her during the divorce when Serena was away. Nate always ignoring her, it was only rightfully so that Chuck stepped in. Just the thought of the bad boy Bass made her look up to scan across the school grounds for him. She instantly found him with some sluty blonde hanging on him. His hands all around her, touching her in all the ways he'd used to her.

"Hey, your mom and dad are just busy people that's all. Sometimes they get stressed and unfortunately we end up taking the back seat." knowing her home life wasn't much better.

"Yeah..." standing up. Watching Chuck with that whore was seriously starting to get to her more then she was willing to admit. "I'm going to head to class S. I guess I'll see you when you get in there." grabbing her bag before turning to walk away.

"Okay. "watching her friend, she couldn't help but noticed the defeated look that possessed her face.

She seemed to look smaller in some ways too, the light that was in her eyes weeks ago was no longer ignited. Darkness took their place but also a tad of longing seemed to show through too. What happened to the happy and cheerful Blair that was there weeks ago?

* * *

"Has Nate got his full of you already Waldorf?" He states while walking up to her in the hall. Coming to stand by her locker.

"Funny Bass aren't we overzealous, now please move along." slamming her locker door shut with more force then she'd attended.

"Well I do aim to please now don't I?" smirking at her before stepping closer. "You of all people should know that." whispering in her ear.

"Nope, done forgot it. So goodbye mistake for its long gone, I've done forgot anything ever happened." smirking back at him, she could play this game if that's what he wanted.

"Oh I hardly doubt that. You and I both know that Nate isn't satisfying you nearly as well as I had." it was true, Nate had told him that Blair and him only slept together twice and then after that she seemed to make accuse after accuse for why she didn't want to anymore.

"Really? Someone's awful sure of themselves." rolling her eyes, but she knew he was right. "And just how do you know anyways?"

"I know everything Waldorf." stepping much closer to her then he should have. "Trust me when I tell you I know he isn't satisfying your needs quit like I did!"

Brushing his fingers along her shoulder then bringing them further down her arm. Feeling the tiny goose bumps make display on her skin. God he had missed her, it was slowly starting to drive him insane. But he would not be weak, she did him wrong by going back to Nate, and he was not ready to forgive her.

"Chuck..." looking up into his eyes, but quickly shutting them. The feeling of his hands on her like this felt so right. Yes she definitely missed him. "We shouldn't be doing this right here, what if someone see's?"

"Well that would be a shame now wouldn't it." speaking with more venom in his words then before. "Don't want to let everyone know our dirty little secret now do we? Why your reputation would be ruined if anyone knew that you associated with the likes of me." pulling his hand away from her.

"Chuck its not like that. You know its not." instantly feeling a sense of emptiness from the loss of his touch. "If someone seen us then they'd tell Nate and I know you don't want that."

"Don't..." raising his voice a bit more. "Don't you ever tell me what I want. You don't know what I want, hell you didn't even take the time to get to know me." turning from her gaze. He couldn't look at her pleading eyes any longer.

"What are you talking about?" coming to step in front of him. Taking his face in her hands. "I know who you are Chuck. We've been friends sense kindergarten. So how can you even say that?"

"Just because we've been aquatinted in the same social groups and you've dated my best friend for his entire life practically doesn't make us friends. And it sure in hell doesn't mean that you actually took the time to get to know me...Who I am!" releasing every ounce of pain she'd made him feel.

"Stop this. Your acting mad!" shaking her head slightly. If she didn't know better she'd bet he was jealous of Nate and her.

"Stop what?" looking into her eyes, before pushing her hands from his face.

"We might not have been close but I know I seen parts of you that you don't show very often to anyone Chuck." looking down feeling the tear's flood her eyes. "When my father left my mother, it was you who stood by me, through all of it. The nasty rumors, my mothers downfall and her taking it out on me. My fathers abandonment of me. After all of that I didn't know how to make it through my life half the time but somehow with you there I was able too." looking back up to his face, sensing a more calm look to him. "So don't tell me that I never got to know you, because to me I did. You showed me the real Chuck, the one who can be caring and supportive. The one who can make me laugh when all I want to do is cry, smile when I want be sad. It was you who helped me and no one else."

Shaking his head, he knew it was true. The Waldorf divorce had did everything to break her and it did. He was their to pick up the pieces to put Blair Waldorf back together. At first he didn't want to be the one but with Nate ignoring her and Serena gone, he had no other choice. She was constantly calling him or coming to his suite it bothered him at first but then he found that he couldn't stay away from her. He found that he actually wanted to see her and make sure things were getting better.

In some ways the two of them had grew closer then they'd ever been before. It definitely made him consider Blair a close friend instead of a scheming partner which only made them stronger in a lot of ways. Maybe he'd been falling for her before that fateful night at Victrola. Shaking his head he quickly banished those thoughts. She'd hurt him and if any of that was true what she had just said if she really did seem to care about him then why after all that time was she so haste to go back to Nate?"

"And I guess all of that was meant for nothing huh Waldorf?" spitting venom once more.

"What was all for nothing?" she'd thought for certain he understood, but no she was clearly wrong.

"That supposed bullshit story you just fed me about me being caring and supportive. How it was me who was there for you, not Nate, not Serena but me. Yet who are you sharing your bed with now?" he instantly see's her look down. "Yeah... that's right Nate is the one who your backing. Serena is the one who is your friend and what am I, nothing. I never meant anything to you. Clearly I was just a means to past time with right?"

"Why are you acting like that this Chuck? You.. it was you who said that we were just having fun. You told me to think of you as a teacher of sorts. That you'd teach me all there was to know about pleasing a man. It was a game to you, all of it so how can you stand there and judge me for going back to Nate." grabbing his arm to stop him. He was about to walk off but not this time.

"Your right... It was game to me. That was all you ever were." he couldn't let his guard down now. "A quick fuck to past the time so to speak." seeing her flinch at his words and instantly knowing they hit deep.

"A quick fuck huh?" feeling her body shake. Knowing she had to keep herself in check. She could feel the breakdown coming. "Thank you for clarifying what exactly it was that you and I had. Now if you will excuse me I need to get going, I'm already late." pushing past him once more, if she didn't get away now she was going to fall apart right in front of him.

"You and I nothing Waldorf. Your a fool to every think or believe that there was anything more." delivering the final blow, before turning to leave.

* * *

"Blair are you okay, I mean you've hardly said a word sense 2nd period and your starting to worry me." it was weird seeing her friend so silent.

"I'm fine Serena for the last damn time." raising her voice more then she intended to.

"You don't seem fine, if anything there is something clearly wrong here and its eating you alive." she knew Blair was going through something she just didn't know what that was. "Please just tell me what's going on. I cant promise I will know what to do but I am here to listen, I'm always here for you B."

"If you really must know, it was something Chuck said earlier." she only hoped Serena didn't want to many details.

"What exactly did Chuck say?" watching her friend become reluctant to go into detail so she simply settled. "Blair its Chuck, we all know he's nothing but a liar. Everything he says is nothing but bullshit, why you'd ever let anything he has to say get to you is beyond me." sense when did what Chuck have to say get Blair down?

"Yeah well maybe some of the things he says are somewhat true too." she didn't want to get into this with Serena but she had seen a different side to Chuck that only she got to see, He was so sincere and trustful to her.

"I'd like to know how." watching Blair roll her eyes. "B the only truth about Chuck is that he's nothing but a womanizing asshole that's its. I wouldn't let anything he has to say get to you. Everyone knows he's only cruel due to how hard Bart was on him growing up and still is. Bart is the reason for Chuck's soiled attitude, he's the reason no one can be in the same room with Chuck for more then thirty minutes. His father practically ruined that boy from the gecko." it was true, Bart was one cold cruel individual it couldn't be easy having a father like that.

"Yeah I know "everything Serena said was true, Bart was the reason for the majority of Chuck's problems. Whether they be trust issues, commitment, or just being sentimental at times.

All of it contributed back to how hard and mean Bart was to Chuck. Thinking all of this only made her notice how different Chuck had been with her. He did commit to her in some ways. While they were together he told her he had no use for any other girls as long as she was there. He'd told her how beautiful she was all the time, he'd cared about her, supported her more then anyone ever did. But yet he said it meant nothing that they had nothing. She was only a good lay, an easy fuck as she remembered his harsh words. It all had to been a lie. That's what Chuck did he shut everyone out when he thought they were getting to close, his body would go into denial. She knew it all to well, it was one of the many things Chuck and her had in common.

"Well if you know then stop letting this whole mess with Chuck bother you. I mean a couple weeks ago you was so happy. Smiling all the time, a genuine smile I might add." grinning at her friends, she seemed to sense her revolve was melting slightly. "I mean what happened between that time to now?"

"I... I think I really screwed up Serena. I think I made a major mistake." it was Chuck, he was the reason for her smiles, for her happiness. "And the worst part about it is that I don't know how to fix it or even if I can." had she hurt Chuck so much now, that he would never look to her again trust her again, possibly want to be with her again?

"Of course you cant Blair, I know you can. Your one of the strongest people I know, if anyone can fix whatever it is that's bothering you then well that's you." Blair was never anyone to back down, especially when she wanted something. "I'm not saying it will be easy but then again nobody ever said that the things we want most in life are easy, you have to fight and be determined to work for them." or that's what her grandma CeCe always said.

"I hope your right S, because its going to be one hell of fight let me tell you." she was already exhausted thinking about it.

She knew deep down that she wanted Chuck. It was stupid of her to ever deny that. Knowing quickly it was going to be hard breaking through his walls again. He too was clearly in denial not to mention she had hurt him which was only going to make this harder. She may have denied it then but she wasn't going to anymore. She wanted him then and still wants him now. Maybe this is what love was suppose to fell like. She'd thought she found that with Nate all those years ago, but thinking about it now... it always felt forced. Doesn't love cause you to be happy to accept that person no matter what, smile when you want to frown, laugh when you want to cry. Make you feel beautiful when you feel nothing but ugly, it was crazy to think that Chuck had made her feel every bit of that. Realizing now that she had found that with him would only make this battle harder, but she wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

"Class now that everyone has settled down for the day we will begin. Miss Waldorf will you please take the stage, and will you be performing with a track or playing today?"

I'll be playing the piano actually, its an original also, just written pretty much I had a couple free class periods so I practiced it in the music class then. So things might be a little shaky at times but I hope you all like it." getting up from her seat, already feeling his gaze on her while she walked up the steps. It was true she wrote this song for him. Hoping to get her point across that yes she hurt him but she was ready now. This game was over!

"Okay... well please begin when you want dear." she had grown quit fond of Miss Waldorf, but also Mr. Bass. She was quit certain there was something going on between the two but still she kept quiet.

"Thanks! This song is called The heart wants what the heart wants. Written and produced by me." smiling out to her classmates, she see's Serena's smiling face but she quickly turns her attention back to Chuck. Letting him know that this song was for him.

 **Selena Gomez - The Heart Wants What It Wants (Official Music Video Cover By Alexi Blue)**

 _You got me sippin' on something_  
 _I can't compare to nothin_  
 _I've ever known, I'm hoping_  
 _That after this fever I'll survive_  
 _I know I'm acting a bit crazy_  
 _Strung out, a little bit hazy_  
 _Hand over heart, I'm praying_  
 _That I'm gonna make it out alive_

 _The bed's getting cold and you're not here_  
 _The future that we hold is so unclear_  
 _But I'm not alive until you call_  
 _And I'll bet the odds against it all_  
 _Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_  
 _You might be right but I don't care_  
 _There's a million reasons why I should give you up_  
 _But the heart wants what it wants_  
 _The heart wants what it wants_

 _You got me scattered in pieces_  
 _Shining like stars and screaming_  
 _Lighting me up like Venus_  
 _But then you disappear and make me wait_  
 _And every second's like torture_  
 _Hell over trip, no more so_  
 _Finding a way to let go_  
 _Baby, baby, no I can't escape_

 _The bed's getting cold and you're not here_  
 _The future that we hold is so unclear_  
 _But I'm not alive until you call_  
 _And I'll bet the odds against it all_  
 _Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_  
 _You might be right but I don't care_  
 _There's a million reasons why I should give you up_  
 _But the heart wants what it wants_  
 _The heart wants what it wants_  
 _The heart wants what it wants_  
 _The heart wants what it wants_

 _This is a modern fairy tale_  
 _No happy endings_  
 _No wind in our sails_  
 _But I can't imagine a life without_  
 _Breathless moments_  
 _Breaking me down, down, down, down_

 _The bed's getting cold and you're not here_  
 _The future that we hold is so unclear_  
 _But I'm not alive until you call_  
 _And I'll bet the odds against it all_  
 _Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_  
 _You might be right but I don't care_  
 _There's a million reasons why I should give you up_  
 _But the heart wants what it wants_  
 _The heart wants what it wants_  
 _The heart wants what it wants_

* * *

 **Thank you for your continued support. Bassward thanks for your wonderful feedback it always brings the biggest smile to my face. Alisha thank you so much! It makes me happy to know that your enjoying this musical fic. If your looking for a good read might I suggest Bassward's new fic -You're All I Need- Its a wonderful read. Also scarlett2u -Things You Cant Learn In Books-. Another wonderful read!**

 **As always xoxo**

 **B**


	5. Chapter 5

**Is it worth it? Hell yeah it is! -Chuck Bass**

* * *

"B you have to take the test, its the only way you'll know. " rushing to set next to her in her room.

"I told you I'm not pregnant, its just stress okay that's it!" getting up, she wished Serena would stop this already.

"Your clearly in denial if you think that" seeing Blair roll her eyes. "Listen Blair, just take the test to be sure." getting up handing her the test she'd picked up. "Nate and you need to know if your going to have a baby." with that she left.

It was true, that she might be pregnant. but for it to be Nate's would be a small slim chance at best.

They'd only had sex twice which they'd used a condom, compared to her and Chuck. Plus a lot of those times they we're caught up in the moment.

It was defiantly for sure Chuck's she knew it was. But it isn't like he'd even be there, hell where was he now?

After her performance last week she was certain it would let him know how she felt. She was ready for them to be together finally. But it only led to him avoiding her like the plague. She'd even tried to call him a couple of times but was sent directly to his voicemail.

Considering that she made a huge mistake. That asshole was probably laughing at her expense now. She'd pretty much let him know that she cared for him, that he did mean something to her.

Only for him to turn around and ignore her. It hurt so much more then Nate's betrayal. Him avoiding her, Serena's absence in her life. It was quit clear, Chuck always played a bigger part in her life then she'd ever noticed before.

But now without him there, she didn't know what to do or where to turn. She'd considered telling Serena so many times but was afraid of getting judged. There was no doubt in her mind that Serena would think that she had sex with Chuck out of spite to piss Nate off. But that had never been the case.

She just needed to fell wanted and Chuck gave her that, in fact he'd always did. He would at times openly flirt with her, give her more attention then Nate ever did. He'd comment about her looks, he always made her feel beautiful even when she felt the ugliest. But now he was avoiding her. She didn't know where they stood with one another.

?

"STOP!" she runs up to him on the courtyard.

"Waldorf, I'm sorta in a hurry so can this wait." Watching her standing behind him.

"No it cant wait." she looked into his eyes. "Why have been avoiding me. I've tried to call you so many times, but yet you send me straight to voicemail."

"Excuse me if I don't feel like hearing what's bothering Blair now!" he sneered at her. " I have other things to do with my time then deal with all your drama bullshit. Call Serena she is your bestie after all." rolling his eyes, before turning away from her once more.

"This has nothing to do with Serena and you know it." Grabbing for his arm to stop him. "It has everything to do with you and I though." she see's him turn quickly with fire in his eyes.

"You and I. You and I are nothing. I told you this already Waldorf." fisting his hands down to his sides.

"I don't believe you. Everything you said last week was bullshit and you know it." stepping closer to him.

"I meant every word Blair." coming closer. "The only thing that was bullshit was ever thinking it was okay to fool around with you. Its clear you swooning after me like some love sick tween or crazy ex girlfriend and in which case you know I don't do!"

"Why are you doing this." shaking her head before looking down and up again. "Why are you being so mean to me. I was wrong okay. I Shouldn't have treated you like I did, I shouldn't have thrown you to the side okay. I'm stupid and I'm sorry for never realizing all this until now." feeling the tears cascade down her face. "I'm sorry."

"I..." looking into her eyes, was she seriously apologizing to him right now. He wanted to do nothing but grab her and kiss her. But that wasn't going to happen. Everything would be fine for a while, but for how long. He just couldn't go through that again. "Save your excuses and apologies for someone who cares. Because I don't!" He then turns to leave her standing there, he knows he hurt her, He can see the pain written on her face.

* * *

"Hey Chuck, have you seen Blair anywhere?" she hadn't see her sense 1st block.

"Nope cant say I have." walking even faster to get away from her.

"Hey listen I'm really worried about her, she's got some things going on right now and I know you probably don't even care, but if you've seen her then you need to tell me!"

"I seen her earlier okay." he shrugs his bag onto his shoulder a bit more, what exactly was she going through, she wasn't making herself sick again was she? "It was just after 1st period. I seen her out on the courtyard we'd spoken only momentarily, but I haven't seen her sense then."

"Did she seem to being acting weird or stand offish to you then?"

"I.. I don't know, she was acting like Blair normally acts, demanding, bitchy you know." finding himself worry even more. "Why what.. what's going on with her? "he noticed the reluctant look in Serena's eyes. "I mean she isn't making herself sick again is she?"

"What.." her eyes grow large, sense when did he know about Blair and her Bulimia. "I mean how do you even know that?"

"Well her and I guess you can say we became closer while you were away, and Nate was avoiding her for all those months. But nether the less I know, but answer the question is she?" he thought for sure that Blair had shared at least that with Serena.

"Uh.. No I don't believe so anyways." why hadn't Blair ever told her any of this, so she and Chuck had actually became friend while she was gone. "Listen if you see her will you tell her to come find me please or at least let her know I'm looking for her."

"Yeah sure." he then watches her walk away, where was Blair? He then decided to text her to find out.

Where are you? -CB

Home, why do you care! -BW

I don't, Serena was asking for you that's all! -CB

He waited for a reply but nothing never came so he decided to text her again.

You need to get back to school, before she suspects something is going on between us. -CB

All what a shame, we cant have me ruining your bad boy image now can we! -BW

WTF ever Waldorf, just get your ass back to school okay! -CB

He quickly put his phone into his pocket and heads to class, she would be here by lunch time. He was certain of it!

* * *

"Blair where were you earlier?" setting next to her during lunch.

"I just had to run home for a couple of things I'd forgotten that's all." taking a bite of fruit.

"Okay..." sense when does Blair ever go home during school time, plus she was the most prepared person ever she never forgot anything. "Hey did you ever get a chance to take that test." whispering in a low voice.

"Serena I told you already to shut up about that!" she scoots closer. "Why in the hell are you even brining that up at school anyways, you know this school consist of nothing but vultures just waiting to devour me any minute."

"And let me just say what a tasty little treat that might be." Coming up to the table and setting down next to her before grabbing a grape.

"Chuck... ugh do you mind." she see's him smirk and cant help but smile, this was them, fighting one minute telling one another how much they hate each other then the next flirting and smiling at each other.

"Oh not at all please do continue with her discussion." he grabs for another piece but she smacks his hand lightly.

"I'd rather us not." she smirks at him. No way in hell she'd tell him about the possible baby in her belly.

"So I see you found her." he turns to the Blonde, instantly noting her eyes watching their every move.

"Yeah, obviously." she rolls her eyes, at his intrusion plus his crude comments, but quickly remembers what he'd told her about Blair and him becoming closer? "Blair you never told me that Chuck and you grew closer while I was away." watching her friend become hesitant.

"How... what do you mean we became closer?" she looks from Serena to Chuck.

"Earlier when I was looking for you, I asked him if he'd seen you and he told me about seeing you today but also told me that while I was away you two became closer."

"Why would he..." she turns to him quickly "Why exactly would you say that to her?" didn't he only before all of that tell her how much they didn't mean anything to him.

"Well... she said you had a lot going on right now and stuff and that she was worried about you, so I just simply asked her if you were making yourself sick again that's all." he looked to Serena and she instantly tenses up, he then noticed Blair starring a whole through her. "Look Blair don't get mad at her for being concerned, I mean you aren't doing that again are you?" she quickly turns to look at him.

"Why do you care exactly?" shaking her head, not even realizing that Serena was still setting there. "Did you not tell me already how much you could care less about me, about us!"

"Don't start this shit Blair!" looking at her intently, granted he may have said that but still if she was making herself sick again she needed help. Plus he was lying before of course he cared about her. "I think I've been there enough for you that if you were making yourself sick again then you would owe me at least that, an answer anything. So are you?"

"To answer your question NO!" what was going on with him, he was so cold one second and now he's worried about her. "I'm not making myself sick again, I just have other problems going on, liking dealing with assholes who are clearly in denial of how they feel or what they want." she stares at him with each word.

"Uh... hey." speaks up her blonde friend. "Okay this whole conversation just turned awkward." she had been listing intently to both of them argue. She instantly notices both of them snap out of whatever alternate world they were just in.

"Yeah you and I both know what an asshole Chuck can be at times."she turns to her friend, she cant believe what all her and Chuck had almost said.

"True! But then again we all know what a bitch you can be also." he then gets up and makes his leave.

* * *

"Charles Bass will you please come up here for me." there had been a lack of performances from the students so she decided she would start singling out people to perform and offer them a reward in return.

"Yes, is there something I can help you with?" once he was on stage standing next to her.

"Well it has come to attention that you currently have a C in my class, and I would like to offer you a way to bring that C to a B+ if your willing."

"Okay, what exactly do you have in mind?"

"Well if you perform for us today, I will see to it that your grade will get a 50% raise from what it is currently. I know you need this, your are an amazing singer and piano player but your tardiness and lack of showing up for my class has hurt your grade majorly."

"So if I play and sing for you today then you'll raise my grade?" this seemed like a good trade off why not.

"Yes absolutely." she was desperate for one of her students to perform and knowing it was the talented Chuck Bass didn't hurt.

"Done." he then strolls over to the piano setting before him and takes a seat.

"Now is this an original piece Mr. Bass? if not then please explain in detail what this song means to you."

"No this is not an original, however it is an excellent song that I've been listening to for a while now. Its called slow dancing in a burning room, its about a relationship that is pretty much doomed from the start, both people know that no matter what they do there going to crash and burn that the relationship will only leave torment and destruction in its path but for some reason they still keep dancing this dance of death till there is nothing left."

"Wow that sound deep, I'm sure its going to be beautiful!" she was quit certain this song was pertaining to the young brunette currently starring a whole through the young Bass boy. She wasn't stupid she noticed the signs a month of ago.

"Yes its definitely deep" he then turns to the rest of the class. "I do hope you all like this song and if it sounds horrible then I apologize before hand, I haven't had very much practice doing it on the piano." Notices Blair starring straight at him. Truth is that she is the whole reason he became so fond of this song in the first place.

John Mayer - Slow Dancing In A Burning Room (Rendition) by SoMo

 _It's not a silly little moment_  
 _It's not the storm before the calm_  
 _This is the deep and dyin' breath of_  
 _This love we've been workin' on_

 _Can't seem to hold you like I want to_  
 _So I can feel you in my arms_  
 _Nobody's gonna come and save you_  
 _We pulled too many false alarms_

 _We're goin' down_  
 _And you can see it too_  
 _We're goin' down_  
 _And you know that we're doomed_  
 _My dear_  
 _We're slow dancing in a burnin' room_

 _I was the one you always dreamed of_  
 _You were the one I tried to draw_  
 _How dare you say it's nothing to me_  
 _Baby, you're the only light I ever saw_

 _I'll make the most of all the sadness_  
 _You'll be a bitch because you can_  
 _You try to hit me, just hurt me_  
 _So you leave me feeling dirty_  
 _'Cause you can't understand_

 _We're goin' down_  
 _And you can see it too_  
 _We're goin' down_  
 _And you know that we're doomed_  
 _My dear_  
 _We're slow dancing in a burnin' room_

 _Go cry about it, why don't you_  
 _Go cry about it, why don't you_  
 _Go cry about it, why don't you_  
 _My dear, we're slow dancin' in a burnin' room_

 _Don't you think we outta know by now?_  
 _Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?_  
 _Don't you think we outta know by now?_  
 _Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?_  
 _Don't you think we outta know by now?_  
 _Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?_

"I know what's going on with Blair you." she see's him leaning against the brick wall smoking outside the school.

"Really well please do tell what exactly it is you think is going on between Blair and I." he look to the blonde next to him.

"Your the other guy." she still didn't know how she missed it before but now she was certain Chuck was the guy.

"What other guy? surely she couldn't know. "I'm never some other guy, I'm always the main guy." he smirked at her before taking another hit from his joint.

"Chuck cut the bullshit, you know what I mean" she see's him roll his eyes at her. "Listen even I cant believe that it was you who had Blair all full of smiles, I just know a month ago she couldn't stop laughing or grinning. She was genuinely happy for the first time in while, and if it was you who made her like that then I don't have a problem with it." Chuck granted was an asshole but she'd witnessed first hand how happy her friend had been.

"Serena you don't know what your talking about." he threw down his joint and stepped on it, he then tried to walk around the tall blonde but she quickly stopped him.

"Yes I do." looking into his eyes. "Chuck you can deny it all you want, but I know you cared about her, you had too. Just like I know she cares about you too, its quit obvious now what it is that's been bother her. A month ago she was more alive then I'd ever seen her before, and it all had to do with you. The way you made her feel must have been something amazing because Blair Waldorf doesn't become this insanely bubbly person for anyone but when she was with you, she did."

"Serena, your clearly delusional." he was still wondering how in the hell she found out, he was certain this girl was dumber then most.

"No your the one who is delusional Chuck. she looks at him and that's when she see's it, he knows in fact he still feels it for her he's just scared. "Stop denying it Chuck, both of you are only going to hurt one another more if you keep doing this. Its clear you care about her, I can see it just by looking at you, and I know she cares about you too." it was then she thought about what all her friend was going through. "She needs you right now more then ever, she's going through something that only you can help her with not me! I've tried and she wont listen at all and this is something big, possibly life changing even."

"What the hell are you even talking about Serena, Blair's strong, she'll get through whatever it is." he tries to leave again but feels her grip tighten.

"No I don't think so, not this time Chuck." stepping closer before lowers her voice just enough for them two to hear. "Blair might be pregnant Chuck." she notices his eyes grow larger. "I mean its not certain or anything but she's late and I mean like late, late. She also wont take a test either, she's clearly in denial right now and wont listen to anything that I've got to say."

"I hate that for her Serena but who's to say this kids even mine, I mean she was with Nathaniel too." it was true, granted it was a slim chance the child did belong to Nate but still yet it was still possible.

"I don't think so Chuck, it just simply doesn't add up." it didn't, she was certain.

"Yeah but still if she were to be pregnant then its still possible for this baby to be his just as much as it would be mine... Fuck!." he wasn't ready to be a father and he would bet that Blair sure as hell wasn't ready to be a mother. She was ambitious she had dreams, it was one of the many things that made her different from the rest of the girls who went to their school. "I mean this cant be happening."

"Well it is Chuck." "she finally lets go of his arm. "You need to call her, because you two need to find out if your going to have a baby or not. "she see's him nod a yes and takes her leave.

* * *

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, next up will be after 1x13. Blair's downfall to destruction, I've always hated how Chuck wasn't really there for her in the beginning, but mine isn't going to be like that, because well this is my fanfic and what I say goes. But I do have plans on Chuck still staying true to what he said to her at the Bar that night, they will have another falling out which ultimately leads to Blair turning bad. I also hope you enjoyed the music I used for this too, I love to discover covers of really good songs and I think SOMO is a wonderful artist on youtube. I highly suggest that you check him out, he does amazing covers and I love to use his music in my fanfiction if I can. But a big thank you to each and everyone of you for your continued support.**

Reviews Makes Me Happy! :)


End file.
